


When we're together

by SilverSickle30304



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry Stylisnon, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved Louis more than anything, but the thing was, he didn’t know if he could keep this up, whatever  this was. All those secret moments, all those painful girlfriend rumors he had to endure. It was hell to him. Maybe when he awoke, Louis would be by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we're together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my second Larry fic. And this is a song fic. Once I listened to "When we're together" by Mark Harris, I knew I had to write a this song fic about Larry stylinson because it fit so well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Harry walked into his kitchen. Unlike any other day, Harry would usually be up and about, either at a restaurant or hanging out with friends, but today was not one of those days. Today was supposed to be the day he and Louis would have time to spend with each other, granted that they wouldn’t be spending it outside. Even though Harry would have loved to spend time with Louis outside, unfortunately their management was not ready for them to do such actions. Their management was not ready to go public on their relationship. But even though they couldn’t go outside together, didn’t mean they didn’t spend time with each other at all. On the contrary, he tried to spend as much time as he could with Louis. Well, they both did.

 Harry walked over to the counter and made himself a snack. He was trying to pass the time until Louis got home.

_‘It won’t take long’_ he thought.

 Louis had to do a couple of meetings before he was able to join him at home, which he was okay with. Louis had his own record label. He was a busy man and Harry understood that very well, so he waited. He looked out the window and he noticed that it had started to rain. Before he knew it, an hour had gone by.

  _‘Louis should be home by now’_ he thought.

 He checked his phone and saw that he had two new messages. Both were from Louis.

  _-Louis_

‘ _Hey Harry, sorry I dunno If I can make it home,’ – 12pm_

_\- Louis_

_‘Don’t wait up love. Sorry, but I can’t make it’ - 1pm_

Harry smiled a sad smile. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. You’d think after the third time, Harry would have grown used to it, but he never really did. He contemplated going outside, but it was practically pouring. He sighed and cleaned up the mess he had made.

 He loved Louis more than anything, but the thing was, he didn’t know if he could keep this up, whatever _this was._ All those secret moments, all those painful girlfriend rumors he had to endure. It was hell to him. Out of all the countless rumors, Louis’ supposed baby was the most barbaric one yet, but he could only imagine how Louis was feeling.

 He looked out the window one last time before he went upstairs to his bed. At least in his sleep he could evade the harsh reality of things. He checked his phone one last time and laid his head on his pillow. He was instantly overcome by sleep. Maybe when he awoke, Louis would be by his side.

 

* * *

 

Harry wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep, but it was starting to become dark outside. He hazily sat up. He looked around the room.

_‘Maybe Louis is home?_ Harry thought as his heart filled with hope. He smiled once he got out of bed.

As he headed down stairs, he looked in the kitchen, bed rooms, and lastly in the living room, but there was no sign of Louis. Harry's smile dropped for the second time. He let out a shuddering sigh. He didn’t even dare look at his phone for any new messages. He sat down on the couch, rested his face on the palm of his hands and started to cry. Normally he would try to conceal his tears. No one needed to see him in such a weak state. No one needed to see his tear stricken face. He didn’t anyone to see him cry, ever. Harry Was supposed to be happy, energetic, and goofy, not depressed and crying. But today was not one of those days, so he let it all out. He cried.

 He didn’t understand. Why was he put in such a situation? He had never hurt anyone. He had never done anything wrong in his life. He had done everything to please others, even at his own expense, and all he got in return was pain, and lots of it.

He shouldn’t be acting like this, he wasn’t alone. Louis was there too, he was also feeling the same emotion as he did, but Harry wasn’t as strong as Louis. Sometimes, he thought that hiding their relationship didn’t bother Louis.

 He cried even harder. The sound of his cries mixed with the sound of the rain hitting the windows. All that hiding had taken a huge toll on both of them, but it seemed as if Harry was finally cracking. Harry was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice a pair of hands clasping his own bigger ones, until his hands were slowly brought to his knees. He blinked a couple times to clear his vision and noticed that it was Louis who was in front of him. Harry didn’t realize that while he was crying, Louis had somehow managed to enter the house unnoticed. Louis was on his knees in front of Harry.

Louis took a careful look at Harry. What he saw in front of him was heartbreaking. Harry’s beautiful face was full with tear streaks, his eyes were red and puffy, and his lips were trembling.

Louis stood up, still holding Harry’s hands within his own. Harry looked up at Louis with a confused expression. Louis pulled Harry up, he wanted to make sure Harry knew that he wasn’t alone, that he could be there for him.

 He grabbed his phone from his pocket and scrolled through the various songs in his playlist until finally he found what he was looking for. He set the phone on the coffee table nearby. He put his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry was still confused about what was going on, but he still lifted his arms around Louis’ neck. Even though Harry was taller than Louis, they somehow made it work.

As soon as the music began to play, he instantly recognized the song. It was “When we’re together” by Mark Harris. As the music began to play, both of them began to sway side by side.

  _” I’d like to sail to lands afar_

_Out on a boat that’s made for two_

_Beneath the canopy of stars_

_That would be like a dream come true_

_Just to be with you”_

 

As Harry and Louis listened to the song, not a word was said throughout the song and none was needed, hey just danced. The tune made both their hearts a little lighter because it described exactly what they were feeling, Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder.

 

_“I’d like a castle on a hill_

_Where you and I could spend the day_

_And I’d love to go where time stands still_

_And all that doesn’t matter fades away_

_You are here with me”_

 

Louis twirled Harry around. It might have looked awkward but it made both of them giggle. They embraced each other again.

 

_“Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_ _Feels like forever_

_Worries seem to fade away_

_As they become distant memories_

_When were together”_

 

 The lyrics were exactly what they were feeling. Harry wasn’t thinking about the problems at the moment. Right now, it was just him and Louis. Louis and him, and no one else. Harry began to smile and while it wasn’t a full smile, it was still there. Louis began to sing long.

 

_“And I’d love to_

_Dance with you_

_Under the big blue sky_

_We’d hold the_

_Wonder of the moment_

_As the moment passes by_

_When we’re together”_

 

Louis once again spun Harry around and kissed his check, this time Harry let out a small laugh. He was feeling more content. He hugged Louis tighter.

 

_“Feels just like forever_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_Yeah, whenever we’re together_

_Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_When we’re together”_

 

The music stopped and the sound of the rain once again filled the room, but this time, Harry didn’t mind it that much.

 “I love you,” he heard Louis say.

“I love you too,” he replied and he let out a content sigh.

 They stayed in each other’s embrace before Louis let go. Still holding Harry’s hand, he brought them him and Harry to their bedroom. Louis laid both of them on the mattress and he brought Harry to his chest and they both drifted off into sleep.

 While they didn’t dance under the big blue sky, hey both knew that one day they would, and they wouldn’t care about what others had to say about their relationship and Louis had a feeling that day would come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
